


执念·贰

by orphan_account



Series: 《执念》 [2]
Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * 非常OOC* Gay essay* 无car，直接开舰载机！* 配合 执念·壹 食用更加* 无论怎样Author都不忘初心爱着CCP
Relationships: 平&强, 特&李, 社会主义兄弟情
Series: 《执念》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	执念·贰

**Author's Note:**

> 习秦轩=习近平  
> 李皖之=李克强

回到中南海里某一住处后，习秦轩将怀里的李皖之轻轻放到床上。在从办公室到两人住处的一路上，习秦轩就一直在琢磨怎样才能让李皖之推迟去美国的时间，他知道这一次的会议很有可能是美方设的一场鸿门宴，但是这会议又对双方的关系以及中国的经济增长至关重要，李皖之不可能不知道，但是以他的性子，只要是对国家和人民有利的就算是牺牲他自己也在所不辞，如果是伤害国家和人民的，哪怕是一毫，他也要抗争到底即便鲜血浸染。为了保护他的总理，思来想去，最后，他只好选择再当一回禽兽，让那人半月下不来床，这是他的私心，也是喧嚣欲望的发泄。

习秦轩背对着李皖之在那沉思，引得坐在床上的李皖之一阵好奇：“主席？”

“欸～”习秦轩转过身看着床上之人笑。

“你干啥呢？”

习秦轩摊手，有点开玩笑的说道：“有点难受……没事。”

“吃多了？”

习秦轩看着乖巧地坐在床上的李皖之点头，“可能是吧。”

李皖之看着这样的主席弄得自己心里有点莫名其妙且没底，微微歪了头，带着小孩子的口吻，“肿么啦？”

习秦轩叹了口气，假装面目表情很是劳累。

李皖之真以为他是真的累了，也是，都处理政务操劳一天了更何况今天中午还……想到这李皖之的脸有点微红，但很快爬到习秦轩的身边帮他脱去西装，“累了就早点睡觉吧。”

习秦轩笑着任由李皖之脱去自己的西装外套，当只剩下白衬衫的时候立马捉住在自己身前的那只手将他推倒在床上。

李皖之感觉自己向后躺去，没有安全感的他随即将两只手紧紧地抓住习秦轩胸前的白衬衫，被压在那人的身下后，眨巴着两只眼睛懵懂地与他对视。

习秦轩看着他可爱样噗嗤一声就笑了，轻轻摘下他的眼镜放在床头柜上，“被骗了吧。”

李皖之偏过头不看他嘟着嘴假装生气，“就知道欺骗小孩子～”  
【极不正经的Author有一句mmp要讲：这总理有一颗童心，毕竟那么的呆萌，现实非常亲民是真，可爱天然呆也是真。】

习秦轩笑着吻住了他那嘟起来的嘴，在松开后抱紧了他，“好～欺骗就是欺骗了，我还顺带拐回来了。”

李皖之眯着眼看着习秦轩揶揄道：“难道主席忘了宪法的内容了嘛？”

习秦轩饶有兴致的看着他问道：“什么？”

李皖之一本正经的说着：“根据中华人民共和国宪法第三十七条，中华人民共和国公民的人身自由不受侵犯。并且根据中华人民共和国刑法，拐骗儿童处5年以上10年以下的有期徒刑呦～”

习秦轩也学着他装作一本正经：“咱俩现在都多少年了，再说了，不是说让我在你身边无期徒刑的吗？”

李皖之轻声一笑，抱着习秦轩，头贴在他的胸脯上，“是是是，在我身边无期徒刑。”突然面容惆怅，“今晚可是接下来几天我们待在一起的最后时光了……”抱着习秦轩的手用了点力，头在他的怀里蹭了蹭，“如果可以——我真的好想每一秒都待在主席你的身边。”  
【极不正经的Author又有一句mmp要讲：这总理的人设算是真的被我写崩了，并且之后你会发现该作者对他俩的每一人设都有过之而不及（发出魔鬼般的笑声.GIF），好了p话不多说，接受的reader请继续往下看，不接受的请麻溜地按返回键。】

习秦轩的左胳膊被他压在自己的脑袋下面，环抱着他的力度也加重了些，吻了一下他的脸，脑袋和脑袋靠在一起，“会的，只要你想——就可以。我会尽量用我的空闲时间来陪着你。”

李皖之笑着也亲了一口习秦轩的脸庞，双手轻轻勾上他的脖子，“那我现在就想～”

习秦轩的右手在慢慢解开李皖之白衬衫的纽扣，“我也一样，现在就已经等不及了！你知道吗～”没等那人的回答便直接吻上那人的嘴唇，而那人的白衬衫正被他一点一点的解开。

李皖之有点懵，等他回神时，自己的白衬衫已经完全被解开，雪白干净的上身袒露在习秦轩的身下，忽地脸上绯红，轻轻推开习秦轩，慌乱的捉住那只在自己身上游走的手，眨着一双无辜的眼睛，窘迫地咬着唇说道：“我…我不是这个意思……”

习秦轩笑着看着身下那人狼狈不堪地模样，也学着他眨眨眼睛，但没有说话，而是轻轻握住他的两只手举过头顶，把刚刚解开的领带将他的两只手腕绑上，随后亲吻着身下人的脖子后又一路向下到腰肢。

李皖之看着他这个样子，脸红的似苹果，有点局促，眼神看着别处，脸娇羞地咬唇呢喃：“中午还没要够嘛～”

习秦轩在他的身上肆意地索取着，看到他羞红地脸和咬着的嘴唇，忍不住吻了上去，轻轻撬开了他的牙齿，在口腔里无意间碰到了他的舌头惹得那人一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“嗯…是有点不够呢…”

习秦轩的舌头在自己的嘴里扫荡，碰到了自己的舌头并且挑衅般勾引着自己的舌头，可自己的舌头好似着了魔般回应着他与他的舌头交织缠绕，身体上被他挑逗引起的刺激酥麻感一遍遍传到中枢神经，现在脑海中只剩下那被勾起的无边无际的情欲，身体因本能反应而不住发抖，眼睛里已有薄薄一层水雾，“主席…我迟早要被你榨干…”

习秦轩笑着把他的下巴抬起来看着他的反应，轻轻褪去他的西装裤，抚摸上那根翘挺的玉柱上下撸动。李皖之敏感的身体没经住几下刺激就早早的交代在习秦轩的手里。习秦轩轻轻抽去那双手腕上缠绕的领带，将它绑在了那人的玉柱上面，好让那人接下来不会因为受不了刺激频繁射精最终落得精尽人亡的下场。

李皖之的内心忽然感到一阵不安，为什么？他实在想不明白，索性就不再想，选择好好珍惜现在，给自己最爱的那位最美好的记忆，今晚他想要什么就满足他。李皖之这般想着，被解开的手在寻找那位的手，抓住与其十指相握，上身微抬，轻咬了一口那人的耳垂，对着他的耳朵轻声慢吐气娇羞说道：“今晚我把身体交给你了。”

习秦轩完全没料到他会这样说，心里甚是激动，死死握紧他的手将其举过头顶按在床上，另一只手抚摸着他的脸，眼神里尽是满满成熟男人的兽欲，随后手轻轻滑过他的身体到蜜穴处做着扩张。

李皖之的脸色瞬间被激起的情欲弄的潮红，有些娇喘，眼睛有点朦胧的看着自己身上的主席忽然天真的笑了。

习秦轩看着他乐心里突然间有点心疼，最后进去的时候轻轻抱住了他，“你笑什么？”

李皖之也抚上习秦轩的后背，低声娇喘呻吟：“我笑…我的心…和我的身体…都交给了我最爱的人丫…啊哈——”

习秦轩没敢多进，怕他受不了，于浅处厮磨，额头靠着额头，“本来就是，还用得着纠结吗——不过你不用这么低声，你大点声，我很想听到你的声音，很想！”

李皖之一笑，但是下身主席的抽动让他止不住的呻吟娇喘，“就…就这么…想听我在…在你身下…娇喘的声音啊…主席……啊哈——嗯哈——”呻吟的声音没有再压制。

“是。”说完习秦轩便对着他的舌头又是一番侵略，松开后看着他的样子忍不住一笑，抱起来让他坐在自己的身上，让他的手揽住自己的脖子，自己慢慢移动着下面的方向，没几下便找到了坐在自己身上那人的敏感点，于是用力了很多次。

李皖之坐在习秦轩的身上被他撞击着自己的敏感处，头仰起来叫出声，刺激、酥麻还有快感全部涌上心头，直叫自己仰着头呻吟着来回摇头，双手死死的抓住主席的肩膀。

习秦轩轻轻啃咬着自己的总理仰起头来的脖子，留下来几个不大不小的红圈，伸出手插进他后脑的头发间扶住他的脑袋，另一只手紧紧的抱紧他的腰身，下面抽插速度明显变快。

李皖之从来没有看见过这样的主席，以前的情事他都会顾及自己的感受，下身也都是缓慢安抚的抽动，可是今晚，主席就像是一头凶猛的野兽在不停地进攻，但是这种带给自己的酥麻和快感却是前所未有的，即便是有疼痛也都完全被覆盖，呻吟愈加淫靡愈加声大，那只紧紧抓住主席肩膀的手变成了死死的抠住。

习秦轩越是听到他的总理这样的呻吟越是忍不住加重下面的力度，擦去那人脑袋上的汗水，而后再次深深的进入。

李皖之被习秦轩弄得直摇头半张着久久不能闭合的嘴，嘴角还带着一丝银线喘着粗气呻吟，声音不能再淫乱再大声，眼角本能生理反应的泪水流下，小穴内一股股的肠液流出，使得内壁非常滑腻。

习秦轩在他的总理体内得了趣，看着这样的李皖之，擦去他的眼泪，理性逐渐一点点的恢复，但是下身的动作却依旧没有减缓反倒是更为加重，含着他胸前的乳珠笑着内心却又无比心疼。

李皖之被他这般凶猛的折腾没几下自己就全没了力气，坐在他身上的躯体变成了全部挂趴在了他的身上，全身抖动的幅度比以往都大，呻吟声不绝于耳，眼里满是水珠半眯着，眼神里道不尽的迷离。

习秦轩轻轻将李皖之放到床上，看着他那样的眼睛强行的让自己镇定下来，但是却没能控制住那该死的欲望，死死的吻住那人的嘴，身下又开始新一轮猛烈的进攻。

李皖之躺在床上喘着粗气，手慢慢抬起搭在主席的后背上，由于下身被猛烈的攻击着，忽地手紧紧抠住那人的后背，抓出一一道血痕，心里有点心疼，抚摸着那些被自己抓出来的一道道口子，“啊哈——疼...疼吗—嗯哈——啊——恩——”

习秦轩也喘着粗气，笑着摇头，“你才是更疼的那一个吧，我没关系的，是你留下来的，我为什么会觉得疼呢。” 又是一个如羽毛般温柔的吻落在他的总理脸上，将那人的双腿抬起使之盘在自己的腰间，自己拖住悬在空中的臀部将自己的那物整根没入，凶猛的抽插，囊袋拍打在臀间的声音和抽插带来的噗噗水渍声以及他的总理淫靡的呻吟徘徊在整间屋子久久不能散去。

李皖之颤抖着手抚摸着习秦轩的脸庞替他轻轻擦拭掉那密集的汗珠，“怎么…今晚…这猛啊…嗯哈——”

习秦轩没有回答，自顾自地抽插渐渐惹得自己的欲望越来越大，一边往最深处进入一边挑逗着他的乳珠，嘴轻咬着他的脖子。

李皖之的汗水滴下与小穴中不停流出糜烂的分泌液顺着大腿内侧流下湿了大片床单，被主席狠狠肏弄着的身体早已是最敏感状态，呻吟喘气已经不足以来表达此刻高潮的身体，躯体的抖动幅度明显增大，自己的那物早已膨胀到发紫，奈何被绑着射不出来，胸前的乳珠被主席弄的涨涨的，又痒又疼痛极为不舒服，便略微挺了一下身体，想让他再抚慰他们。

习秦轩含住那些乳珠，看着自己总理脸上汗水和泪水交加也没有管，而是吻着他的嘴，使他微微窒息时轻轻松开，听着他的呻吟，之后再重复，下面的动作变慢，但是威力却始终未减。

李皖之在一次的微微窒息中，弱弱的神智一瞬间在怀疑身上之人是否是主席，可下一秒被那人的无情抽动的狠劲和在他身上肆意妄为的攻城略地的疼痛、酥痒、快感和高潮所有的感觉拉上情欲的巅峰，脸上早已分不清是汗水还是泪水，眼角的泪痕清晰可见，呻吟只有更抚媚动人。

习秦轩抽插了几十下后仍不忍离开，抚摸着身下人的脖子，轻轻饶了一下。

李皖之被他饶的咽了一下口水，呜咽了一声，很是娇妮。

习秦轩熄灭的欲望又一次上来，抱紧他往更深处顶，并且发出几声闷哼，“总理？”

“我在…主席……啊哈——嗯哼——”

习秦轩一脸心疼的看着他，动作慢慢放缓了一点，轻吻着他的额头，“疼吗？”

李皖之轻喘着气微笑摇摇头，“只要是...主席给的....就算疼....我也很快乐...”

习秦轩扶着他的脑袋，蜻蜓点水一样的吻落在李总的唇上，“要是疼就说，我会心疼的。”

“好……”

习秦轩看着他虚弱的样子本不忍心，但下身却又开始动作起来，轻轻呼出一口气在那人的耳边。

李皖之被他呼出来的热气刺激的冷不丁全身颤抖，一手轻轻勾住主席的脖子一手抚摸着他的脸庞，喘着气唔咽呻吟，“主席…嗯哼——今晚…你怎么了…啊哈——嗯哼———”

习秦轩也抚摸着他的脸，忍不住轻声一笑，“没怎么，就是——忍不住了。”

李皖之迷离的眼神充满爱意的看着他微笑。

习秦轩把李皖之的脑袋扶起来，给他把下面的枕头整理好之后又给他轻轻放在了上面，看着他的眼睛，眼神里的欲望随之越烧越旺。  
“可是…你这样…嗯哼——让我明天…怎么去美国啊…嗯哈——”

习秦轩把头埋在李皖之的怀抱里，蹭蹭他的脖子，“也是，但是我可忍不了了，有点难啊……”

李皖之笑着摸了摸习秦轩埋在自己脖间的头，“主席…这是第一次见你撒娇啊…嗯哼……我说了…今晚我的身体交给你了…嗯哼……你想怎样就怎样…美…美国那边…我想…我想主席肯定会有办法的…嗯哼——”

习秦轩咬了一下他的脖子之后深深埋在他的怀抱里，“第一次？说不定还会有第二次呢——美国那边你还知道我有办法是吗，也不愧是你了。”  
【极不正经的Author又来了：这主席又给我写崩了，好吧，就没在设定上过，hhhhhhhhh】

李皖之看着这样撒娇的主席不禁一笑，抱紧在自己怀里的他，“好～～那我等着～如果美国那边连你也没有办法的话…那我们国家早就不安稳了……”

习秦轩松开他之后轻轻戳了一下他的脸，看着他嘟嘴之后忍不住乐，“应对方法可是比古书还多的呢，并且为了国家为了你，办法不多怎么能行。”

李皖之也被他的动作惹笑了，轻轻握住那只在自己脸上的手，“还有——为了我们。”

“好，我和你。”习秦轩也紧紧握住他的手。

李皖之贴着习秦轩的身体使劲嗅了几口他身上的味道后笑的非常安心。

习秦轩动作越来越慢，但是突然间加快，身下人的喘息和颤抖惹得欲望越来越加强，扶住那人的腿让他更好的盘在自己腰上，看着李皖之的模样轻轻吻了一下他的额头，“你这样我真的忍不住。”

李皖之微笑声音断断续续，有点调侃道：“主席…今晚…你从一开始…就没忍吧…啊哈——”

习秦轩看着他还有力气调侃于是身下的抽插速度和力度又加重几分，“是，一开始就没忍。”

李皖之的呻吟声被突如其来的加重撞击的七零八落，手抓住习秦轩的手十指相握，“以前没发现…主席的身体…竟然这么好……”

习秦轩本想严肃结果噗嗤一笑，“现在知道也不迟，皖之同志。”

李皖之听到他的回答脸潮红头向旁边转去，娇嗔揶揄：“哪有人把自己的同志拐到床上的。”

习秦轩顺着他的眼睛看去，“那就——皖儿？”

李皖之一脸娇羞，头立马钻进习秦轩的怀里不说话。

习秦轩愣了一下就看着他这样抱紧自己，揉揉他的脑袋，“总理居然这种时候还会害羞啊。”

李皖之抱着习秦轩，贪婪的闻着他身上的味道，生怕过了今晚就再也闻不到了，撒娇说道：“那当然啦～～秦轩～～” 声音小但是依旧听的清，语气充满了爱的呢喃。

习秦轩听着他的话忍不住笑了，没想过这样一个活宝到现在还是如此，于是任由着他闻着自己身上的味道，用手把他的头埋进自己的怀抱里。

李皖之安心幸福的躺在习秦轩的怀抱中，眼睛瞥见窗外渐渐泛白的天色，微笑说着：“天亮了……”

习秦轩又连续抽插了数十下，每一次的力道都非常凶猛快速，摩擦着李皖之的敏感点，最后两人都达到前所未有的高潮，习秦轩将绑在李皖之玉柱上的领带轻轻解开，“和我一起射。”习秦轩将满满灼热的精液全部射在了李皖之的体内，而李皖之也射了习秦轩一身的精液。

习秦轩轻轻送开李皖之，将自己的脑袋靠在他的脑袋上，平息着自己粗喘的气息，然后轻轻吻了一下他的唇，对着他的耳朵轻笑一声，“累了吧？”

李皖之红着脸瘫软在床上，头贴上习秦轩的胸脯：“是的呢，被主席折磨死了都～”

习秦轩笑着看着外面那泛着一点鱼肚白的天把房间里的黑暗照的慢慢变亮，松开抱着的李皖之，给他稍微整理了一下后又给自己收拾了一下，从衣柜里拿出睡衣和新床单，给他穿好睡衣之后把那沾有大片两人淫液的床单换下，将新床单重新铺好，随后躺在李皖之的身边，一手揽过他，将他揽在自己的怀中，另一只手让他当作枕头枕在自己的胳膊上。

李皖之沉溺在习秦轩带给自己满满的幸福中沉沉的睡去，嘴角还留有甜蜜的微笑。

习秦轩轻轻抚摸着怀里的李皖之，在他的额头落下爱意之吻，把被子给他和自己盖好后又叹了口气，“要是能一直这样多好，可惜年龄不允许啊。”


End file.
